Within the implementation of the light function with the use of a conductor supplied by LED's, modern sources of vehicles are focused on optical power, style and appearance as well as modern technology. Due to this fact, the design of these elements is gradually becoming more complex and complicated.
From patent references US20150184823A and DE102013104176A1, a lamp for a motor vehicle with a longitudinal light-guide is known. This lamp guides the light through the internal area of the wave-guide using absolute reflection that occurs at the edge areas of the wave-guide (at the boundary of two environments with different refractive indices). The wave-guide has an exit surface, in which the focusing element of the light-guide is located. It is situated in the direction of the light emitted via the exit surface of the wave-guide. Light passes over the entire length of the exit surface. The focusing element is arranged in such a way to decrease diffraction of the light beam that is emitted from the light exit surface of the wave-guide. Disadvantages of this system are high costs associated with the focusing element, which can be replaced by modification of the optical elements, e.g., decrease of diffraction, and also by modification of the front light-guide surface.
The document DE102013104169A1 discloses a lamp for a motor vehicle with two longitudinal light-guides. This system is supplied via multiple inlets, which results in gradual lighting up. A disadvantage of the system is the supply of the secondary light-guide wherein a high number of LED sources are necessary to illuminate the whole horizontal surface (the supply is implemented in vertical sections).
The object of this invention is to design an optical system for motor vehicles, especially a progressive directional indicator that employs light-guides and has low cost requirements due to the fact that the used light-guides are lighter and use fewer sources.